


Wendigo

by Breezaly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clueless Boys, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sharing A Tent, Sharing a Sleeping Bag, Tickling, Wendigo, Wrestling, but not really, dumb boys, scared boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezaly/pseuds/Breezaly
Summary: “Oi,” Tobio hisses, poking Hinata in the side. “Dumbass. What are you doing? Go back to your own sleeping bag.”Hinata says nothing, but shakes his head vigorously and huddles closer to Tobio. He’s trembling, Tobio realizes with a frown. He tentatively reaches up to rest a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.“Hey…what’s wrong?”Hinata takes a shuddering breath. “Wendigo,” he whispers.- OR -The boys think they're going to get eaten by a wendigo; shenanigans ensue.





	Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KageHina day! Please enjoy this nonsense from my brain!

Tobio isn’t exactly sure how he got here.

Not literally. That’s obvious; they took a bus to the campsite this morning. What he means is _here_. As in, crammed into the same sleeping bag as Hinata.

It’s not that the dumbass forgot his (which wouldn’t have surprised Tobio at all). It’s not as though something happened to it in the two hours since they decided to go to sleep (Hinata would have started squawking about that at once). And it’s not because it’s a cold night. In fact, it’s rather warm out (which makes being in the same sleeping bag as a human heater edge on the side of being uncomfortable). So Tobio is confused.

Very confused.

Especially considering Hinata has his face hidden in the crook of Tobio’s neck, his hands tightly clutching the front of Tobio’s shirt like it’s a lifeline. He just doesn’t understand why.

He also doesn’t understand why he has the urge to wrap his arms around the annoying, little dumbass and pull him even closer. It just doesn’t make any sense; it’s too hot for that and he can’t fall back asleep as it is.

“Oi,” Tobio hisses, poking Hinata in the side. “Dumbass. What are you doing? Go back to your own sleeping bag.”

Hinata says nothing, but shakes his head vigorously and huddles closer to Tobio. He’s trembling, Tobio realizes with a frown. He tentatively reaches up to rest a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Hey…what’s wrong?”

Hinata takes a shuddering breath. “Wendigo,” he whispers.

Tobio freezes. Then, he shoves Hinata away from him (well, as far as possible when they’re in the same sleeping bag) with a scoff.

“Dumbass! That was just something Ennoshita-san made up!”

“But what if it’s _not_?” the redhead whimpers, and then promptly latches on to Tobio again.

Tobio suppresses a groan, opting for an eye roll instead. It’s suddenly very clear how he got here: Tanaka-san’s and Noya-san’s insistence for an “authentic camping experience” by having their captain tell them a scary story around the fire.

At the time, he was all for it (as had everyone else), but he really should have known better. After all, he is sharing a tent with _Hinata_. Not only did the dumbass _believe_ in all that paranormal shit, he was also totally freaked out by it. Even that dumb American movie about the kid who sees dead people had scared the piss out of him.

Come to think of it, he ended up in Tobio’s bed that night too. At least, until Tobio had woken up, shoved him on to the floor, and then spent five minutes telling him what a stupid dumbass he was for believing in ghosts—for being _afraid_ of ghosts.

Of course, accusing Hinata of cowardice had done the trick to cure him of it, though Tobio hadn’t realized that until after the fact. But now…

“You’re not _scared_ , are you?” he asks, doing his best to imitate the taunting tone Tsukishima uses to (successfully) get a rise out of one of them. If anything would snap Hinata out of it, back to his normal “I’m going to prove you wrong—just watch!” self, it would be that, Tobio is sure.

Which is why he’s completely floored when he sees the tiny nod from Hinata’s silhouette.

“Dumbass,” he says. “Why? It’s not real. You know it’s not real.”

“But I _heard_ a _noise_ ,” Hinata tells him, squirming closer to Tobio once more. “Just outside the tent. Like rustling or something.”

Tobio rolls his eyes again. “It’s probably just one of the guys taking a le—”

The loud cracking of a branch not far from their tent cuts Tobio off, shattering the silence of the night. Hinata squeaks and latches onto to Tobio, pressing his face into his chest. Tobio grabs the sleeves of Hinata’s shirt, eyes wide and heart pounding.

“What was that?” he breathes.

“I _told_ you,” Hinata whimpers. “ _Wendigo_.”

“No.” Tobio shakes his head, but he doesn’t let go of Hinata. He can’t. He’s frozen. “No. That’s impossible. There’s _no such thing_ as—”

Another branch snaps, this time accompanied with what unmistakably sounds like slow, creeping footsteps through the underbrush.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. We’re gonna die—we’re gonna to get eaten! It’s gonna _eat us_!”

“Shut _up_ , dumbass! It’ll hear you!”

“It’s too late, Bakageyama! It’s already—”

Tobio presses a hand to Hinata’s mouth, shushing him. This time, Hinata falls quiet and takes to staring at him with large, terrified eyes that Tobio can just make out in the dimness. He looks like he’s about to cry.

And it’s that, along with the sound of the footsteps (and thus their soon-to-be murderer) getting closer, that causes Tobio to snatch the redhead into a tight embrace. He holds Hinata close, nuzzling his face into soft, messy orange hair. Hinata makes a choked, hiccoughing noise and wraps his arms around Tobio’s middle.

They stay like that for the next thirty seconds, barely moving or breathing, straining their ears for any more sounds. Tobio can feel Hinata’s heartbeat against his chest. Despite its wild thundering, it’s oddly calming. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were about to die, it probably could lull Tobio to sleep.

Which is upsetting. Though, not for the reasons Tobio expected, such as not wanting that to be true. Because he kind of does, he realizes. He sort of _wants_ to fall asleep to the sound and feeling of Hinata’s heartbeat. Because that sounds sort of nice. Like really, really nice. And the fact that he’ll never know if that’s actually true is suddenly very distressing.

Tobio hugs Hinata tighter, who tilts his head up in response.

“Kageyama?” he whispers questioningly, his breath ghosting along Tobio’s jaw and ear. Inexplicably, it gives Tobio goosebumps and a weird thrill down his spine. “What—?”

They both jolt, knocking their heads together in the process, at the hacking sound somewhere near the fire pit. It’s abrupt and loud, and with them already freaked out, Tobio swears it is, in fact, the sound of a Wendigo about to strike. He squeezes his eyes shut, probably crushing Hinata in his embrace now, and tries to prepare for the pain of being eaten to death.

But then the hacking happens again and, this time, Tobio’s brain catches up with his ears and he’s able to recognize the sound for what it is.

Coach Ukai coughing.

Tobio exhales hard, feeling the tension leave his body all at once. He flops onto his back, quickly putting as much distance between himself and Hinata as possible.

“Dumbass,” he mutters, though he’s not totally sure if he’s calling himself or Hinata that. Maybe both. “It’s just Coach. He’s probably having a smoke.”

“I—I knew that!” Hinata splutters, indignant and unconvincing. Tobio can feel the embarrassment radiating off him. Which serves him right. The dumbass _should_ be embarrassed for freaking out over nothing and making Tobio freak out in turn.

“No, you didn’t,” Tobio snaps, and presses his knuckles into the top of Hinata’s head. It doesn’t relieve all the frustration he’s feeling right now, but it helps a little. “You thought it was a Wendigo!”

“So did you!” Hinata says, swatting at Tobio. He’s also trying to squirm away, but it’s not like he can go very far when they’re in the same sleeping bag. Of course, the dumbass doesn’t realize that. Because he’s a dumbass. “You totally thought it was too!”

“Only because you were freaking out and it made me freak out!” Tobio tells him. “Your stupidity is contagious when you’re this close!”

“ _Bakageyama_!”

Hinata gives him a hard shove right in the middle of his chest. Tobio narrows his eyes at him.

“Dumbass Hinata!” he growls, shoving the redhead back. Which then causes Hinata to shove him again.

And, because Tobio can’t let the runt get away with that, it perfectly explains how they end up rolling around the tent, brawling in the same sleeping bag.

At least until they hear a loud _rip_.

Tobio watches in slow motion as the sleeping bag splits open from the seam of the zipper. Hinata freezes on top of Tobio, where he’s pinning him down with hands on biceps and knees on thighs, and meets his gaze. His brown eyes are large and look just as terrified as they had when he thought they were going to get eaten. Except this time, the fear is directed towards Tobio, not a Wendigo.

And for some reason, Tobio finds this hilarious.

A bark of laughter erupts from his chest. Tobio quickly clamps his lips shut, trying to quiet himself down, but only succeeding in making these odd, choked snorts instead.

Hinata is looking at him like he’s lost his mind. Tobio thinks he might have too. He shoves Hinata off (easy now that the dumbass is just staring at him) and clamps both of his hands over his mouth. His laugh is stupid and loud and he hates it and—

“You’re _laughing_ ,” Hinata says, and he sounds and looks so shocked, as well a little bit mesmerized. Tobio doesn’t get why. He also doesn’t get why is makes him laugh even harder.

He rolls over, mashing his face in his pillow so he doesn’t have to see Hinata’s stupid face and to muffle the godawful wheezing noises coming out of him.

“Wow. You have a really terrible laugh, Kageyama.”

Tobio knows this. He been teased for it before. He tells himself this all the time. It’s nothing new. It’s nothing that Tobio hasn’t, for the most part, gotten over.

But there’s something about _Hinata_ saying it’s terrible that Tobio cannot let slide.

He grabs his pillow and smacks Hinata hard enough to knock him over. “Shut up, dumbass!” he says. “At least I don’t _squawk_ when I laugh!”

Hinata sputters. “I don’t—I do not, _bakageyama_!”

“Oh, yeah?” Tobio quirks an eyebrow at him. “You sure about that?”

Then, before Hinata even has a chance to do anything but look slightly confused and panicked, Tobio tackles him to the ground. He digs his fingers into Hinata’s sides, poking and prodding along his ribs mercilessly. And, just like he said, Hinata lets out a burst of laughter that can 100% be described as a squawk. Tobio grins.

“I _told_ you,” he says smugly, still tickling him. “You squawk, just like a—”

He yelps at the sudden pressure dancing along his abs, and tries to squirm away from Hinata’s hands. Of course, that gives opportunity for the redhead to tackle Tobio, which he does with a little war cry.

The next thing Tobio knows, they’re back to wrestling.

Though, this time there’s a lot less shoving and muscling the other around and a lot more tickling and giggling. Tobio doesn’t really understand what’s going on; they’ve never done this before. But it makes him feel warm and giddy, kind of like winning a volleyball match. And despite the first couple squawks, Hinata actually has a really nice laugh and Tobio—

“ _Oi_ , you two! Knock it off and go to sleep!”

Tobio and Hinata freeze at Coach Ukai’s voice hissing at them from outside of the tent. They share a sheepish look.

“Sorry, coach,” they say in unison, and for some reason that leads to both of them giggling some more. They slap a hand over the each other’s mouths so coach doesn’t hear. Hinata’s hand is warm and calloused, but not rough, and Tobio is so distracted by this that he almost doesn’t hear the grunt Ukai gives before shuffling away, which means he almost misses his cue to take his hand away from Hinata’s mouth, where his lips are also warm like his hand, but much softer, and why is Tobio noticing these things? And why is it making him feel all weird and warm and, holy shit, they are still really close together and Hinata’s eyes are nice this close up and _what is going on_.

Tobio snatches his hand away, scooting back a bit. He knows his face is red, he can feel it, he just hopes it too dark for Hinata to see.

“Uhh…” Tobio clears his throat and avoids Hinata’s curious gaze. “We should…we should go to bed.”

“Yeah,” Hinata murmurs, but he doesn’t make any sort of move to do so. He just lies there, blinking at Tobio. It makes Tobio feel like squirming. He resists the urge and frowns at Hinata instead.

“What?”

“I’m…I’m sorry for ripping your sleeping bag,” the redhead says.

“Oh.” Tobio blinks. Then, he shrugs. “It’s fine. You’ll just have to share yours now.”

He means this as a joke, but from the thoughtful expression suddenly on Hinata’s face, it’s clear the shorter boy didn’t take it as such. And that throws Tobio for a loop, and makes him feel weird again, as well as a little dazed, which might be why he listens when Hinata tells him to sit up and move out of the way.

Hinata unzips his sleeping bag, spreading it out along the tent floor. Tobio feels his eyes widening and his brows lifting higher and higher up on his forehead as he watches Hinata arrange their pillows next to each other, about a foot apart, and before shaking Tobio’s sleeping bag out on top.

“Um…what are you doing?” Tobio asks, voice tight.

Hinata stops what he’s doing—which is crawling underneath Tobio’s sleeping bag—to look at Tobio like _he’s_ the dumbass. Tobio scowls.

“Well, how else are we going to share, Bakageyama?” Hinata says. “We both can’t fit in mine.”

Tobio hates to admit it, but Hinata has a point. So, with a lot of grumbling to make it absolute clear that he’s only doing this because there is no other option, he settles down on his side of their makeshift bed. Hinata does the same on Tobio’s left, yawning.

“G’night, Kageyama,” Hinata mumbles, sounding half asleep already.

“..night,” Tobio says, staring up at the tent ceiling with a frown.

He’s not sure he’s going to be able to fall asleep anymore. Not because he’s not tired—he is. It’s just that Hinata is so close. So very, very close. They aren’t touching, but _still_. Tobio is _very_ aware of the body next to him. And maybe it’s because they’re sharing a blanket, but Tobio knows each time Hinata takes a breath. He can hear him and, if he concentrates hard enough, Tobio _swears_ he can feel faint puffs of air on his arm that are in sync with the sounds and the way the blanket rises and falls every time Hinata inhales and exhales. Or maybe that’s him? Or both of them, breathing in time with one other? Tobio doesn’t know. Honestly, he doesn’t really care, because it’s weirdly nice and soothing and really comfortable and warm and…

Tobio’s eyes fall closed, and he drifts off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Probs going to add more to this and make it into a series.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
